A Trip to the Doctor's
by MobBob
Summary: A follow-up to "Where's Beca": Beca goes to get her tattoo removed and Chloe tags along.


"I can't believe you let me do that," said Beca as she checked her tattoo out in the mirror of the women's bathroom.

"Excuse me?" said Chloe, who was standing guard next to the door. "I tried to stop you, but you were wasted and you run real fast."

Beca shook her head. "So where's the number to this doctor?"

"Here." Chloe handed Beca the business card. "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"No," said Beca. "Considering what the tattoo says, I think it's gonna be awkward if you're in the next room."

"How are you going to get there?" said Chloe. "First years aren't allowed to have cars."

"I'll get Jesse to drive me," said Beca.

"What!" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca. "He's got a car, doesn't he?"

"He does," said Chloe. "But are you sure he's the best person to bring along. I mean, what if he sees the tattoo?"

"Well, he's going to be in the other room," said Beca. "It's not like this is going to be open to the public. Thank god."

"But what if he asks about the tattoo?" said Chloe.

"Then I'll tell him what it is," said Beca. "He's going to get a kick out of it."

Chloe leaned up against the wall. "But won't he know...I mean won't he think that you're a..."

"Don't guys find that hot?" said Beca. "I thought guys find that hot?"

"And what if he asks where it is?" said Chloe. "Do you really want him knowing about your junk this early in the relationship?"

Beca shrugged. "I'll just tell him it's somewhere else, like my butt."

"Is that really any better?" said Chloe.

"Okay, okay," said Beca. "You can take me to the doctor's."

"Good," said Chloe. "Just text me when the appointment is."

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Stacie walked in. "Oh my god! What are you doing in here?"

"Occupied! Occupied!" Beca rushed to pull her jeans up.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of something," said Chloe. "Something private."

Stacie snickered as she left the bathroom. "Okay, just get a room next time."

* * *

Chloe drove into the parking lot outside of the doctor's office. "So is this the right place?"

Beca looked up from the business card. "Should be."

The two got out of the car and walked into the office. They were met by a receptionist who had her eyes glued to her Facebook feed on her iPhone. Chloe tapped her fingers on the desk to get her attention. "Hey, we've got an appointment."

The receptionist gave an annoyed look to Chloe. "What's your name?"

"Beca Mitchell," said Chloe. "She's got an appointment with Dr. Keane and it's-"

"Um, I think she was asking me," said Beca. "You know, since I'm the one with the appointment."

"I was just trying to help you out," said Chloe.

"I think I can handle this myself," said Beca.

Just then Dr. Keane walked into the waiting room. "Ah, I see my next patient is here."

Beca held out her hand. "Beca Mitchell. I'm here for the tattoo removal."

"Let me guess," said Dr. Keane. "Paul sent you."

"Yeah," said Beca. "How'd you know?"

"That guy's been putting my kids through college." Dr. Keane motioned for Beca to go to one of the examination rooms. "So, let's go back and I'll take a look."

Beca followed Dr. Keane with Chloe closely behind her. "Uh, Chloe."

"Yes," said Chloe.

"I kinda want a little privacy for this," said Beca.

"Are you sure?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca.

Chloe sat down on a chair in the waiting room as she watched Beca go into the examination room. She picked up a magazine and thumbed through it. Chloe soon got bored of reading Taylor Swift's tips on straightening out your hair right before the big date and she put the magazine down. She looked up at the clock and wondered how long Beca was going to be in there. She looked at the receptionist, who also seemed bored of looking through Facebook. The two made eye contact and Chloe nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Hey."

"Hey," said the receptionist. "So...um was that your friend?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say we're just friends," said Chloe.

"Okay," said the receptionist, who turned her attention back to her iPhone.

However, Chloe wasn't done talking. "I mean it's just so frustrating sometimes. You know what I mean?"

"No," said the receptionist.

"Like, one minute we're sharing a shower together, the next she making out with Jesse," said Chloe. "Is she interested in me or isn't she?"

"I can't really advise you on that," said the receptionist. "But go on."

"Just look at the other night," said Chloe. "She gets a tattoo of my name on her junk. Is she trying to tell me something?"

"Wait, she tattooed you name on your junk?" said the receptionist.

"Yeah," said Chloe. "But now she wants to get it removed. And when I offered to drive her here, do you know what she did? She said she'd rather have Jesse drive her."

"Is Jesse is guy or a girl?" said the receptionist.

"Jesse's a dude," said Chloe.

"I see," said the receptionist.

"It's just I don't know she wants," said Chloe. "Can she just stop playing these games with me? Is that too much to ask? It's not like...wait. Are you filming this?"

"No," said the receptionist, who had her iPhone out and was filming Chloe's confessions.

"Then why do you have your iPhone out?" said Chloe.

"Um...I'm texting," said the receptionist. "My cousin. She's in labor."

"She texting you while she's giving birth?" said Chloe.

"Yes," said the receptionist. "She's really good at multitasking."

"That's awesome," said Chloe.

Their conversation was interrupted by Beca and Dr. Keane who walked out from the examination room. "Okay, so let's schedule a follow up appointment for next Friday. Is that a good time for you?"

"It should be." Beca turned to Chloe. "Hey Chloe. Thanks for waiting."

"It was no biggie," said Chloe.

"Oh, so you're Chloe Beale," said Dr. Keane.

Beca and Chloe both turned red. "Yes, I am."

"Well, your a really good friend," said Dr. Keane. "Good on you for driving her here."

"It was nothing," said Chloe. "I'd do anything for her."

"I bet you would," said Dr. Keane.

Once the follow-up appointment was scheduled, Beca and Chloe rushed out of the doctor's office to the car. They heard the receptionist yell, "Don't forget to like our Facebook page," at them. They got into the car and Chloe fumbled to get her keys. Chloe put her keys into the ignition and put her hand on the gear shift. She was about to put the car in reverse, when she felt Beca's hand on her shoulder. "Hey Chloe. Thanks for doing this. I mean it."

Chloe smiled "Like I said it's no-"

"Look," said Beca. "I know that I've kinda been a bit a of bitch lately."

"No you haven't," said Chloe. "Well maybe a little, but I understand. I'd be pissed too if I woke up with your name tattooed on my junk."

"Well if that ever happens to you, you know you can ask me to drive you to the doctor's," said Beca.

"I don't know," said Chloe. "Maybe I'll get Aubrey to drive me."

* * *

Beca scrolled through Facebook, looking for Dr. Keane's page. She finally found it. She prepared to write a post, telling visitors about how great her tattoo removal went. However, before she could do this, Beca noticed a post.

**OMG! this girl went to get a tattoo of her best friend on her junk removed and her friend starts freaking out**

Beca looked at the post and noticed a video embedded in it. The thumbnail showed Chloe.


End file.
